TWILIGHT meets aim
by twird96
Summary: I love twilight. this is a Twilight chatroom. Involves pink paint, evil pixies, brocken wiis, me intorfearing, insulting jokes between jacob and rose and lots more! Teem Edward i like jacob just prefur EDWARD
1. Names and pink volvos

TWILIGHT MEETS AIM

I say: SM OWNS ALL (and she could give it to me)

SM: NO (and steels my cookie)

I Say: my cookie!!!!!!!!!!!!

(dont sue me)

soon_2_b_cullen= Bella

i_3_bella= Edward

psycic_pixie= Alice

iImnotemo= Jasper

2beautiful= Rosalie

grizzlies_better_than_lions= Emmett

twird96= me

(names unless stated otherwise)

soon_2_b_cullen has logged on

i_3_bella has logged on

psycic_pixie has logged on

i_3_bella: i 3 ur name bella

soon_2_b_cullen: not as much as i like urs. cool name alice

psycic_pixie: it sooooooooooooo fits

i_3_bella: do u no wat em is up 2 ali, he is singing Barbie girl?

psycic_pixie: yes

i_3_bella: ….....will u tell me?

psycic_pixie: no and dont go in my mind unless u want 2 b scared 4 life. i m thinking of jazzy and me on that vacation we had last summer

i_3_bella: u r evil. WRITER!!!!!

twird96 has logged on

twird96: yes edward?

i_3_bella: change alices name, she mean!!!

psycic_pixie: HEY!!!!

twird96: k but i will now call u eddie!!!! *evil laugh*

twird96 has logged off

super_mean_shoper_pixie: ISTHATMYNAME!! GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!

imnotemo has logged on

imnotemo: alice i felt ur anger 20 miles away. wat wrong?

super_mean_shoper_pixie: writer changer my name!!!!

eddie_is_my_name: hehehe. WTF!!! is that my new name???

super_mean_shoper_pixie: hahahahahahahahahahahaahhahahaha

i not angry no more.

2beautiful has logged on

grizzlies_better_than_lions has logged on

grizzlies_better_than_lions: bella, alice put phase 1 into motion

super_mean_shoper_pixie: k em

super_mean_shoper_pixie has logged out

soon_2_b_cullenem, i dont want 2 do it any more

grizzlies_better_than_lions: BUT BELLA, this is not in the plan

2beautiful: i said if it involved eddie she wouldnt go

grizzlies_better_than_lions: fine. eddie will u do me a favor a no go in the garage.

eddie_is_my_name: dont call me eddie. now i have 2 *groan*

eddie_is_my_name has logged out

super_mean_shoper_pixie has logged on

twird96 has logged on

super_mean_shoper_pixie: Writer, wat r u doing here?

twird96:u think i would miss this? as if i like u again, NAME CHANGE

cool_pixie: thx. popcorn?

twird96: sure me and bella will share

soon_2_b_cullen: thx

2beautiful: bella u did great

imnotemo: wat do u mean? i thought u werent in it?

soon_2_b_cullen: at first i wasn't. emmett said if i do he will not prank me or edward again 4 a mouth!!

imnotemo: wat did u do

soon_2_b_cullen: i keep him here so he wouldnt see wat alice waz doing till she waz ready 4 him

cool_pixie: sssshhhhhhh. its starting!!!!

*bang, bang, splash!!!! clatter, clatter. "MY VOLVO!!!!!!"*

eddie_is_my_name has logged on

eddie_is_my_name: WHY WAS THERE A TRIP WIRE ON THE DOOR CONNECTED TO A PAINT BUCKET OVER MY CAR?????????? MY VOLVE IS NOW PINK!!!

grizzlies_better_than_lions: its fun.

eddie_is_my_name: thats it!!!! im breaking the Wii

eddie_is_my_name has logged off

imnotemo and grizzlies_better_than_lions: NOT THE Wii!!!!!!

imnotemo has logged off

grizzlies_better_than_lions has logged off

2beautiful: i will go, eh, comfort emmett.

2beautiful has logged out

cool_pixie: lets shop!!!!!!!

soon_2_b_cullen:NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

soon_2_b_cullen logged off while screaming

cool_pixie: *sigh*

twird96: ill shop with u. u can even give me a make-over.

cool_pxie:YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

cool_pixie has logged out

twird96 has logged out

I hope u like it. Reviews = shout out and sooner update!!!!

I 3 twilight and twilight fans and reviewers good or bad


	2. Emmetts Surprize

**EMMETTS SURPRIZE**

**soon_2_b_cullen= Bella**

**eddie_is_my_name= Edward**

**psycic_pixie= Alice**

**iImnotemo= Jasper**

**2beautiful= Rosalie**

**grizzlies_better_than_lions= Emmett**

**wolfs_r_cool= Jacob**

**twird96= me**

**(names unless stated otherwise)**

Psycic_pixie has logged on

Soon_2_b_cullen has logged on

Eddie_is_my_name has logged on

Psycic_pixie: hi waz up?

eddie_is_my_name: WAT IS EMMETT PLANNING!!!????!!!???

Soon_2_b_cullen: quiet down!!

Eddie_is_my_name: when em blocks my mind, no good comes.

Psycic_pixie: don't worry, its not a prank

Eddie_is_my_name: will u tell me

Psycic_pixie: no em will b here in 5..4…3..2…1

grizzlies_better_than_lions has logged on

imnotemo has logged on

2beautiful has logged on

grizzlies_better_than_lions: hi guys!!

Eddie_is_my_name: wat r u planning?????

grizzlies_better_than_lions: hold on I need people here first!!! WRITER!!!!!!!!

Eddie_is_my_name: OH, NO!!!

twird96 has logged on

twird96: yes Emmett?

grizzlies_better_than_lions: bring Jacob here

twird96: k

wolfs_r_cool has logged on

wolfs_r_cool: wat m I doing here?

Soon_2_b_cullen: hi jake. Emmett wanted u here 4 an announcement.

Twird96: its good.

grizzlies_better_than_lions: I got a puppy and named it Jacob!!!

Everyone:……….

2beautiful: can I eat it?

grizzlies_better_than_lions, wolfs_r_cool, and soon_2_b_cullen: NO!!!!

2beautiful: y not

grizzlies_better_than_lions: cuz its mine

soon_2_b_cullen: IT'S A PUPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wolfs_r_cool: cuz it has my cool name.

Eddie_is_my_name:…………………….. y did u get a puppy? We may eat it

grizzlies_better_than_lions: IF ROSE EATS IT I WILL CUT OFF HER HAIR, IF ALICE DOES I WILL CUT UP ALL OF HER 32,569 CREDIT CARDS, IF JASPER DOES I WILL FEED A BEAR UR OLD UNIFORM, AND IF EDWARD DOES I WILL NEVER STOP THINKING OF MY FIRST HONEY MOON WITH ROSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

wolfs_r_cool: maybe bella should keep it. That way Emmett can visit it, no bad things happen, and it annoys eddie

grizzlies_better_than_lions: GREAT IDEA!!!!!!! Please bella  I will cry if u don't

soon_2_b_cullen: k I will but, u cant cry.

grizzlies_better_than_lions: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

psycic_pixie: lets shop 4 pet stuff!!!!!!!! PS BELLA THERE IS NO ESCAPING!!!!!!

Soon_2_b_cullem: oh no

Psycic_pixie has logged off

Soon_2_b_cullen has logged off

grizzlies_better_than_lions: Jacob r u any good at halo?

Wolfs_r_cool: bet I can beat all u here

Imnotemo: ur on!!!!!

Eddie_is_my_name: ill play 2!!!!

grizzlies_better_than_lions has logged off

wolfs_r_cool: has logged off

imnotemo has logged off.

Eddie_is_my_name has logged off

2beautiful: want 2 help me rune the mutts car?

Twird96: got nothing better 2 do

2beautif has logged off

Twird96 has logged off

Did u like ch.2? review PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!!!

I 3 twilight!!!!


	3. Cooking W Jazz

**COOKING W/ JAZZ**

**ME: I trade cupcake 4 twilight**

**SM: hmmmmmmmm, NO!!! *and steels cupcake***

**ME: MY CUPCAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Crazyanniecroc is cool!!! Thx 4 reviewing, ur the first!!! U rule!!!!!!!**

**soon_2_b_cullen= Bella**

**eddie_is_my_name= Edward**

**psycic_pixie= Alice**

**iImnotemo= Jasper**

**2beautiful= Rosalie**

**grizzlies_better_than_lions= Emmett**

**wolfs_r_cool= Jacob**

**alfa_dog= sam**

**wolf_boy= seth**

**wolf_girl= leah**

**twird96= me**

**(names unless stated otherwise)**

**Soon_2_b_cullen has logged on**

**Imnotemo has logged on**

**Eddie_is_my_name has logged on**

**Psycic_pixie has logged on **

**2beautiful has logged on**

**Psycic_pixie: im mad **

**Eddie_is_my_name: y**

**Psycic_pixie: BELLA must have invited the pack over**

**Soon_2_b_cullen: no I didn't**

**Imnotemo: I did**

**2beautiful: Y WOULD U DO THAT**

**Imnotemo: I cooked cupcakes and I need some people 2 try them**

**Eddie_is_my_name: y not bella?**

**Imnotemo: I doubt she'll eat 6 dozen**

**Soon_2_b_cullen: y did u make that many?**

**Imnotemo: I was board**

**wolfs_r_cool has logged on**

**alfa_dog has logged on**

**wolf_boy has logged on**

**wolf_girl has logged on**

**alfa_dog: y r we here?**

**Imnotemo: I made 6 dozen cupcakes and need u 2 help eat them**

**Wolf_girl: what if u pozened them????**

**Imnotemo: bella is eaten them 2**

**Wolf_boy: free food, IM IN!!!!!**

**Wolfs_r_cool: sure**

**Alfa_dog: y not**

**Wolf_girl: *sigh* fine.**

***the pack and bella grab cupcakes and eat* **

**Soon_2_b_cullen: THESERGREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Wolf_boy: THEBEST!!!!!!PASSMEMORE!!!!**

**Wolf_girl: NOWAY!!!!GIVEMEMORE!!!!!!!!!**

**Wolf_r_cool: LEECHTHESERGREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alfa_dog: GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**twird96 has logged on**

**twird96: pass the cupcakes!!!!!!!!!**

**Soon_2_b_cullen: SURE!!!!**

**Twird96: THESERSUPERGOOD**

**Eddie_is_my_name: jazz, wat was in the cupcakes?**

**Imnotemo: nothing not normal but- OH NO!!!**

**Eddie_is_my_name: WHAT?!?!?!!?**

**Imnotemo: writer bring Emmett in**

**Twird96: SURE!!!!!!!!**

**grizzlies_better_than_lions has logged on**

**grizzlies_better_than_lions: hi. Bella, hows Jacob?**

**Wolfs_r_cool: GOODTHAX!!!!!!!!!!!**

**grizzlies_better_than_lions: NOT U!!! the puppy!!!!!**

**Soon_2_b_cullen: GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**grizzlies_better_than_lions: watz up with them??**

**Imnotemo: did u put stuff in my cupcakes?????**

**grizzlies_better_than_lions: just 6 pounds of pure sugar. Y? aren't u feeding them 2 squirrels?**

**Wolfs_r_cool: NOUS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Psycic_pixie: they r on major sugar ruses**

**Eddie_is_my_name: OH NO!!!!!!!**

**grizzlies_better_than_lions: lets get out of here!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**grizzlies_better_than_lions: has logged out**

**eddie_is_my_name has logged out**

**2beautiful has logged off**

**Imnotemo has logged off**

**Psycic_pixie has logged off**

**Twird96: LETSMAKEMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ALL: YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Soon_2_b_cullen has logged out**

**Wolf_girl has logged out**

**Wolf_boy has logged out**

**Alfa_dog has logged out**

**Wolfs_r_cool has logged out**

**Did u like it? Sorry it is hard 2 read. Review, the butten wont kill u!!!!!!! still get shout out (the one at the top)**

**BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
